The Percy Jackson Files
by Lily975
Summary: Jason has no idea about all the things Percy has done. How do the campers help? They make the Percy Jackson Files of course! Percabeth [Now complete!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Jason POV**

Jason Grace was getting tired of Percy Jackson.

Everywhere in Camp Half-Blood, people were talking about Percy Jackson this and Percy Jackson that. He didn't catch most of their conversations, because whenever he was around they immediately stopped whatever they were talking about. Pfft. Was was so great about this Percy Jackson anyway? He had stormed the Titan's headquarters. He lead the Twelfth Legion to victory. He fought Krios and won. He was a praetor. What did this guy do that he didn't?

Jason decided that he would confront some people about this Percy Jackson, and see what made him oh so special and great.

The first people he went to was Connor and Travis. They got along pretty well, well, except for the whole Percy Jackson thing. They seemed to look up to the dude as their "leader". Yeah right. Maybe he could talk some sense into them. It was a good place to start.

He found them near the Hermes cabin, whispering to each other. By the looks of it, they had just pulled another prank. Sure enough, there was soon a scream from the Aphrodite cabin. A group of girls came running out, screaming about...a stink bomb? The Stolls were laughing hysterically. Oh, brother.

He walked over to the Stolls, who hid themselves in the Hermes cabin.

"Hey guys." Jason called out.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down! You'll give away our position!" Connor hissed.

"Yeah!" Travis agreed. "So, whatcha need?"

Jason went straight to the point. "What's so great about this Percy Jackson dude? I mean, seriously, everyone's acting like he's their hero or something. He sounds an attention-seeking jerk to me!"

Connor and Travis immediately glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know nothing about Percy, and yet you're immediately judging him! He's a hero!" Travis yelled.

"Dude!" Connor added angrily, "You have no idea what Percy has done for the camp...for the gods...for EVERYONE on this ENTIRE PLANET! You have NO right to say that stuff about him. He's one of our best friends, dude!"

With that said, they stormed toward the Big House.

Jason sighed. Maybe that was the wrong approach. Maybe he should just learn about him first before judging him.

Maybe.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Connor POV**

What the Hades was Jason thinking!? If he went around camp acting like that, he honestly could get himself killed multiple times - I mean, Percy was the camp hero - by Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Nico, Thalia, the Hunters, Katie, Sally, and pretty much anyone who was in the Battle of Manhattan. Ouch.

He leaned up to Travis and whispered, "Do ya think we should tell Chiron about what Jason said? I honestly think he'll be furious, 'cause Percy's, like, his favorite student and all."

Travis replied thoughtfully, "I dunno. Maybe we should give Jason a hand. I mean, yeah, he's being a jerk, but on the other hand he never knew Percy."

Suddenly, their eyes lit up at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis asked Connor excitedly.

"Yup!" Conner whispered. "We can make...The Percy Jackson Files!"

The Stolls got right down to business. "We should ask Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, his mom...can you think of anyone else?" Conner mused.

"Oh, Thalia and Nico, definitely!" Travis answered. Connor wrote everything down in their notebook.

"Ok, so here's the complete list of people: Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Sally, Thalia, and Nico, sound good?" Connor listed.

"Yup!" Travis bounced up and down, like he had twenty cups of Kool-Aid. "This is gonna be our greatest project ever!"

"Besides the Golden Mango." Connor corrected.

"True," Travis admitted. "That was brilliant, wasn't it."

"Yes, it was, brother, yes it was." Connor sighed dreamily. He looked back at Travis and called out, "Let's get this thing started!"

**A super-special thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Jason POV**

(1 hour later)

Jason was feeling miserable. After word has gotten out about the whole I-Hate-Percy-Jackson shouting incident, everyone refused to talk to him and gave him stony looks, except for Piper and Leo, but Leo was in Bunker 9, and Piper was dealing with Drew.

So all in all, Jason was feeling pretty lonely.

He made his way back to Cabin 1, and plopped down on his bed to think.

"Ow!" he yelped. He accidentally sat on a book on his bed.

He looked at the book confused. He had never seen this book before! He looked at the title. It read _The Percy Jackson Files_. Hmmm. This could be a chance to learn more about this Percy dude. During the shouting incident, he was surprised at how quickly and easily the Stolls defended their friend. He wondered what made him such a hero.

Suddenly, it hit him. He was jealous!

He had been hearing so much about Percy, it made him wish he could be like that. He highly doubted that people missed him this much at Camp Jupiter.

Sighing, he turned the cover of the book to see a picture. It was a picture of Grover, , Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and a boy who must be Percy Jackson, all smiling happily. He wasn't anything like Jason expected. He had raven-black hair, sea green eyes, and was tall, at least, taller than Annabeth. Oddly enough, Percy looked tired and beaten, and his clothes torn, but had not a single scratch on him, while the others were covered in scrapes and bruises, and his sister had crutches. Behind them was the Empire State Building.

He turned a page to see the Table of Contents. It read:

_The Lightning Thief_

_The Sea of Monsters_

_The Titan's Curse_

_The Battle of the Labyrinth_

_The Last Olympian_

He looked at these names oddly. "Weird names!" he thought.

He turned to page 1. It read:

_The Lightning Thief_

_Percy defeated a Fury and the Minotaur without any training (and for the Minotaur without any weapon) when he was twelve. He was claimed by Poseidon and went on his first "impossible" quest to the Underworld retrieve Zeus's master bolt, which had been stolen, and made it out of the Underworld alive. He fought Ares (who was revealed along with Luke as traitors working with Kronos) and defeated him. Percy retrieved the master bolt, unveiled a plot by the Titan of time, and prevented a three-way war that would've teared the world apart._

Jason stared at the book in awe. This Percy dude defeated the god of war in combat without any training!? And made it out of the Underworld alive!? Jeez, Jason was starting to feel guilty. If he had done half of the things Percy had already done, he'd be the most famous demigod at Camp Jupiter for the next century!

**All right, there's the first page of the Files. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason turned to the next page. It read _The Sea of Monsters_. Now, this was something Jason actually knew. The Sea of Monsters was a sea full of the most dangerous monsters, like the Sirens, hence the name.

_Percy, Annabeth and Tyson went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece and rescue Grover from Polyphemus the cyclops. Thalia's tree was poisoned, and the only cure was the Golden Fleece. They survived the Sirens, retrieved the Fleece and saved Grover. They made it back in time to save Thalia. Later, they learned Kronos poisoned the tree to get them to save Thalia in order to bring in another chance to control the Great Prophecy:_

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach 16 against all odds,_

_To see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

Jason gaped openmouthed. He saved his sister's life? And has a Great Prophecy about him?! Now Jason was starting to feel guilty. It was no wonder that everyone hated him right now. This dude seriously was a hero!

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see a fuming mad Annabeth glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jason Grace!? You have absolutely no right to say those things about Percy, and if you even think those things ever again, the entire Camp will have your hide!

She then slammed the door in his face, leaving Jason feeling more guilty than ever.

**Please review! I will give you a million virtual hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

He turned to the next page.

The Titan's Curse.

_Percy went along with Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia, and Grover to save Artemis and Annabeth, who were forced to hold the weight of the sky on Atlas' mountain. Percy defeated the Nemean Lion, and held the weight of the sky for Artemis so she could fight Atlas. However, the quest came at a terrible price. Both Zoë and Bianca died during the quest. And from holding the weight of the sky, both Percy and Annabeth have gray streaks in their hair. Bianca's brother, Nico, ran off after believing Percy let Bianca die, and it is revealed that he and Bianca are the children of Hades._

Ok, now Jason was starting to hyperventilate. Percy held up the weight of the sky?! And defeated the Nemean Lion!? Jason wanted to hit himself. What on earth had he gotten himself ?

He turned the page again. It read _The Battle of the Labyrinth._

_Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson went on a quest into the Labyrinth to find Daedalus and convince him not to help Kronos. An entrance to the Labyrinth was in the heart of the camp, so if an invasion force came, the camp's magical boundaries would be useless. While the rest of the camp prepared for war, the four met Briaries, a Hundred-Handed One, and Kampê, Kronos's jailor. The four were forced to split up. Percy and Annabeth went to Mount St. Helens to help Hephaestus, while Grover and Tyson went to search for the lost god Pan, whom satyrs had been searching for for generations. At the mountain, they found monsters using the mountain to forge to recreate Kronos' scythe, his ultimate weapon. Percy saved Annabeth, but blew up the mountain and landed on Calypso's island, where he had to stay for 2 weeks to heal after the explosion. He returned, and the four questers found the lost god Pan, only to see him fade. Grover was blessed with the power of Pan, and they all witnessed Kronos returning, along with a clear-sighted mortal, Rachel who could see the traps of the Labyrinth. They befriended Daedalus, but too late - he had already given Luke Ariadne's string, which is also used to navigate the Labyrinth. They returned to fight in the Battle of the Labyrinth against Kronos's army. They were victorious, but only thanks to Grover, who called upon the power of Pan. Daedalus was guilty about letting the invasion force get though, and about living for 2 millennia hiding from death, so he sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth. His pet hellhound, Ms. O'Leary, was inherited by Percy, and his laptop by Annabeth._

Now, Jason was in shock. This dude was amazing! He couldn't believe he thought Percy was an attention-seeking jerk.

**Whew! That was a long one. Next up: The Last Olympian! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, he turned to the last page.

_The Last Olympian_

_The demigods of Camp Half-Blood were gathered together to defend Manhattan and Olympus from Kronos's army. Percy commanded the forces, and along with the hunters and the Party Ponies, held Kronos off for as long as they could. Percy bathed in the River Styx, and took on the Curse of Achilles. While in battle, Annabeth took a knife for Percy that would've hit his Achilles point. Finally, Percy took on Kronos, and with the help of Annabeth, brought Luke back to the good side, and Luke killed Kronos by hitting his own Achilles point, and sacrificed himself to save Olympus. Percy was offered immortality by the gods, but he turned it down for Annabeth._

Oh, gods. Jason felt like the world's most idiotic jerk. Looking back on what he said, Jason felt ashamed and guilty. Percy had done so many amazing things...How on earth was the camp - and more importantly Annabeth - going to forgive him?

Jason knew what he had to do. He ran over to the Athena cabin. Malcolm was at the door, and glared at him. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Jason replied humbly, "I came to apologize."

Malcolm's eyes softened. "Fine, but if you make her mad...I'm not stopping her."

He walked in, and saw Annabeth on her laptop, which he recognized as the laptop from the Files.

_That is so cool...she has Daedalus' laptop!_ Jason thought.

He cleared his throat, and asked awkwardly, "Annabeth? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I said about Percy. None of it was true and I take it all back. Will you please forgive me?" He begged.

Annabeth stood up and looked at him in the eye. "Fine. But ever say those things about him again...and you'll have a dagger up your podex. Got it?"

Jason gulped. "Got it."

**Wahoo! It's finally finished! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Please read and review! (C'mon, it's easy, just push that little button down there!)**


End file.
